


Bow.

by luciferisings



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, jimbert - Freeform, messy jimmy, poor robert, uh english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferisings/pseuds/luciferisings
Summary: I gave you a sharp arrow, Jimmy, and I hope you don't point it at me.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Bow.

_“It hurts me so much to see your body too weak to dance with me. Remember how we used to be? Dancing those melous songs, squeezing exotic fruits into our cigarettes, I miss you._

_ Now you're in a cold seat wearing your white poppy suit, holding an industrial cigarette with your skinny fingers and smiling in pain. Some girl who’s too young to drive wrapped around your arm, and your pen is without paint because now you’re signing records. _

_ Now I'm your ‘bandmate’ _

_ I'm listening to an old Gary Davis record, you gave me this one. I smiled, how you were smelling cedar with your shy laugh and comfortable sweaters. _

_ You don't wear comfortable clothes anymore, do you? _

_ I bet you don't listen to delta blues anymore, not with your eyes shining, thrilled chords with a crushed paper on your hands. _

_ How silly of me! Your eyes don't even shine anymore. _

_ You used to praise me little, I knew it was because of your shyness, your chronic anxiety or something involving excessive criticism. You don't look me anymore and I know it's not from your heart. _

_ By the way, do you have a heart, Jimmy? _

_ If maybe the cocaine hasn't vaporized it completely, who does your heart belong to? _

_ I don't charge your fidelity, we're not faithful to who we should be, we both know that. But as you well said in that night that you broke the rest of our passion. _

_ ‘Your body is the bloody Disneyland, Robert.’ _

_ Then you went to your haunted house. _

_ Maybe it was the fear of living with the ghost of what we used to be. _

_ Is that what you wanted? _

_ Self-consciousness and legacies? Your magic brought us here. _

_I stopped writing your name in poems, stopped listening to a song and thinking about your face, stopped watching the flowers wishing to bring one to you. I_ _stopped having you at the same time._

_ I guess you like to abandon, huh? _

_ It doesn't matter, not now. I regret not looking in the mirror anymore, I don't like myself anymore, Jimmy. _

_ What's the point of admiring me if you don't love me anymore? _

_ Perhaps this was all a lie, you never loved me, did you?” _

Robert finished the message and walked towards the man who made him die every day.

He reached out and got a confused look, with dust in his nose.

“Should I thank you?” his voice was hoarse, he barely used it.

“I gave you a sharp arrow, Jimmy, and I hope you don't point it at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
